New Horizions - Continuing from New Waves and Raging Seas
by breaiden0413
Summary: Vampires are vanquished, battles are won, it's all over right...? Things aren't ever that simple, especially when it involves Washington. Will Jacob and Aiden be able to enjoy the peace and quiet, or will there be new drama to stir the pot?
1. Chapter 1

**New Horizons -** ** _A Breaking Dawn_** **Story**

 **Continuation of** ** _New Waves and Raging Seas_**

 **Chapter One**

Isabelle Marie Swan

 _And_

 _Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

 _Together With Their Families_

 _Request the Honor of Your Presence_

 _At the Celebration of their Marriage_

 _Saturday, the Thirteenth of August_

 _Two Thousand and Eleven_

 _Five O'clock in the Evening_

 _420 WOODCROFT AVE_

 _FORKS, WA_

The parchment was heavy and fancy, the invitation looked hand written in actual ink, the envelope was thick and fancy as well, the back had been stamped with a wax seal. I was a little worried about Jake, he hadn't moved since he opened the envelope. He wasn't shaking which was a good sign but I couldn't read his face.

It had been nearly two months since the fiasco with the Newborn army, Jake made a full recovery and with a clean bill of health from Dr. Cullen he was good to return to work. Jake, Embry, and Quill had pitched in together and bought a small building in the middle of the Reservation, apparently it was a old snack shop that hadn't been used in years. A little spit and polish and paint later and the pack opened up the first mechanic's shop in La Push. The building was small and cramped, but it worked. The boys were even installing a metal roof with shield from the rain so they can work outside. Money was being saved to put lifts out there so it was easier for them to work. It was coming along nicely and it seemed everyone on the reservation was pitching in. I helped out when I could as a receptionist for the Pack's Mechanics Shop.

It seemed that things were finally calming down, well, as calm as it could be for our neck of the woods. Rachel, Jake's sister was down visiting from school and she ended up imprinting on Paul but to Jake's dismay. Paul was the same as ever but it was slightly odd seeing him so sweet and doting up on Rachel. Leah and Liam seemed to getting along nicely and seemed to have accepted the imprinting completely and seemed so much happier. Xavier was still the lone wolf in the pack but was happy; he and Jake spent a lot of time together, and were even partners in the mechanics. He did a lot of the heavy lifting and what not for the shop, he also was a surprisingly good marketer, and he was in charge of the finances and even was promoting the shop while he was in Forks, Tacoma, and even Seattle. Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater were spending more and more time together. At first Billy was a little worried, but it had been a few months since they started seeing each other and now he seemed a little more at easy with the courting.

Jake sighed and leaned back on the couch letting the invite land back on the coffee table. I reached to me grabbing my hand and pulling me onto his lap. I was more or less straddling his lap while he hugged me close listening to my breathing. He didn't say anything, just held me and listened to my heartbeat while I ran my fingers through his hair. It was rare we were alone for moments like this. Even in my home there was always someone there. Xavier spent a lot of time patrolling and so the house empty, but for some reason Jake and I were always interrupted on our own alone time.

"You ok?" I asked after a few moments.

Jake sighed from his current position.

"Not really. It's strange she'd invite us to her wedding after the last time we spoke."

I nodded, since the altercation with the newborns and the confrontation shortly after with Bella, she hadn't spoke to either of us since. This was the first correspondence we've had with her since then.

"She invited you, not me." I reminded him.

Jake pulled up and looked me directly in my eyes.

"She may have written only my name on the invitation but she has to know _if_ I go, I'd be bringing you as my date."

I didn't respond and he leaned back on the couch.

"Do you want to go?"

Jake looked at the ceiling looking at the planks he ran his hands over his face.

"I'm not sure, with the shop being so busy…"

"Jake doesn't use Pack as an excuse, do you want to go? The other boys will be able to handle the shop," I countered.

Jake was silent for a few moments.

"I don't WANT to go, but I suppose I should. After all she'll be a leech soon and won't be able to come here anymore…"

We had found out that shortly after Bella and Edward's wedding they would be changing Bella to become one of them. Due to the good nature the Cullen family has had with us, Sam, with the permission of the council, amended the treaty to show that we wouldn't harm them by changing Bella but they would not be allowed to 'change' anyone else except in grave circumstances. Many of the older Quileute members wanted to chase the Cullen family from Washington, but they have been nothing but kind to us and we hoped this amendment would help future generations

Jake pulled me down to hold me to his chest.

"I guess we're going to a wedding then…"

"Does this mean I have to get a tux?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Although I'd probably never be 'comfortable' with vampires, being around them or their kin, I had to admit. They sure knew what they were doing. Jake and I decided to come separate from Sue, Billy, and Seth; it was easier if it was too much for either of us and that way no one was left stranded. Jake wore black slacks and a white shirt, it wasn't tucked it and the first couple buttons were undone. He wore black cuff links in his shirt, and his hair was its usual messy self. I managed to talk him into wearing black dress shoes, which was no small feat. He looked absolutely gorgeous…but maybe I'm bias.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I was wearing a black dress that was floor length and backless. Both Emily and Kim had taken me to Port Angeles to go shop and they saw this dress there and demanded I tried it on. It fit like it was specifically was made for me.) It was gorgeous and I thought it a little too dress for a wedding until Kim pointed out there were likely going to be other vampires there so I'd blend in if I was a little formal . I even had small sliver heels as well. My toes were painted red and my nails were professional buffed and polished. My hair was twisted into a fancy up-do, how they managed to tame my curls and the millions of bobby pins they stuck in there I'd never know. But I had a feeling I'd be picking bobby pins out of my hair for months._

 _We got ready at Emily's house and all of the pack was downstairs, as if that was nerve-wracking enough. I was already horrible in heels so ad nervousness to it wasn't a good combination. Emily and Kim assured me I looked gorgeous and Jake wouldn't keep his hands off me. I blushed and mumbled something incoherently. They went minimal with the makeup, some mascara on my eyes and some lip gloss, my blush took care of the blush they would have put on my face. They went down first giving me a minute to myself, taking a steadying breath I took a look at the full length mirror that was in Emily's room._

 _I looked like a total different person. I looked a little older and surer of myself, Jake's bracelet even surprisingly matched well. Looking at the door I pondered contempt and staying in this room. But I knew Kim and Emily had the strength to come and get me, or they'd send someone up to get me. I opened the door and on shaky legs I went down the stairs._

 _I saw Jake and the group before they saw me, they were joking around, smiling, laughing, and Jake looked amazing. It was just a simply shirt and slacks, but he looked very nice. At the sound of my heels on hardwood floor finally caught their attention and the looked up at the staircase. Part of me wanted to run away back upstairs but the surer side of me wanted to see what Jake thought. As I entered the room fully the mouths on the boys dropped open. I knew my face must have been scarlet, as I stood awkwardly on the last step. Emily shook her head at my shyness and gently pulled me to floor and made me twirl around revealing the back of the dress. Jake didn't say anything but smiled, with a mischievous hint to and pulled me into a hug, his hands were warm on my back and I wasn't used to such intimate contact, I jumped slightly and he pulled me closer. Suddenly I was very aware of the amount the dressed revealed._

 _ **Flash back Ends**_

Once were along in the car Jake told me her really liked the dress and he'll have be sure we used it again. I smiled my and shook my head at the memory. We were in the Cullen's drive and trees on both sides were filled with strings of lights glowing in the summer light. We found a decent place to park with all the other guests arriving. The event was formal and there were other people in fancier dresses than I was wearing. Jake went around to my door and opened it and helped me out of the rabbit. Look at the house it was something out of a modern fairy tale, I was surprise on how open it all was, many of the walls were completely made up of glass windows.

A warm hand to my back and Jake guided me to the back yard with the other guests, and the decorations and smells were absolutely breathtaking. Lights hung from the trees just so, and the smells were delicate enough but enough to notice. There was a large arch at the far end of the lawn and there were several rows of benches and chairs all wooden and seemingly handmade. It was like a fairy garden. We found Billy, Sue, and Seth and they had already found seating near the front and was wheelchair accessible for Billy to get in and out easily. I recognized a few people from Forks, the Newton family and some other high school looking kids were there too. Likely Bella's friends. I also noticed a lot of golden eyes, I remember once vaguely Dr. Cullen mentioned they had 'cousins' in Alaska that lived a similar lifestyle to them. This must have been them. Billy looked dashing in his suit and hat, Sue wore a dark blue dress and her hair pinned back by clips, and Seth even got slack and a white suit with blazer. Seth and I hugged while Jake said 'hi' to Sue and Billy.

I realized that the dress was the right idea, especially after seeing all the pretty women here. My dress blended in nicely. We sat down and enjoyed the idle chatter around us, taking in the entire venue. Alice and Esme really outdid themselves; they could go into business as wedding planners. Jake's hand was on my leg holding my hand. We listened to the violins play and realized this was 'wedding march' in lieu of the traditional wedding march, it was pretty. I noticed Edward in his tuxedo at the alter with the minister slightly behind him. We all stood and turned towards the doors leading into the home…

 _Here comes the bride…_

*Hair: ( search?q=fancy+updo+for+curly+hair&safe=active&biw=1270&bih=463&noj=1&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjCqsWKgtjOAhUUI2MKHbl0DoMQ_AUICCgB#imgrc=3ZhvkqOpmb6JHM%3A)

Dress:  search?q=backless+floor+length+black+dress&safe=active&biw=1270&bih=463&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjf8qHdgNjOAhVSzmMKHb9rBZUQ_AUIBygC#imgrc=HZNFUus-e2zJkM%3A


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Just as a forewarning this chapter gets a little...hot. :) Good things I promise. As always please review and let me know what you think.

 **Chapter Three**

The ceremony was perfect was simple and sweet, their vows were kind of cliché. They exchanged the traditional 'Till Death Do Us Part', to 'As Long As You Both Shall Live'. The reception was in full swing, there was toasting and speeches, Bella's mom was funny, and Charlie's was hilarious. Soon it was time for dinner and everyone was eating and there were conversations flowing easily. We were paired with Bella's school friends, while Billy and Sue joined Charlie and Bella's mom and step-dad. Once dinner was done it rolled into dancing and mingling. Bella's dress was bustled so the train wasn't dragging. She was dragged around meeting people. Jake and I enjoyed watching the dancing, Jasper and Alice certainly were amazing to watch. You could tell they enjoyed dancing with one another.

The atmosphere was wonderful and happy, not something I would imagine a coven of vampires could throw. I looked around and saw happy smiles, except for one vampire. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were golden, but there was a frown upon her face, especially when she looked over at Jake, Seth and I. She looked like she was in pain. Jake followed my gaze and squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry about the leech." Jake stated.

"She keeps staring…" I mumbled.

Jake frowned and Edward seemed to materialize out of nowhere causing me to jump.

"Your wedding is beautiful, thank you for inviting Jake." I said politely.

He smiled, which I think was a little unnerving but the more I was around the Cullen coven the more I was getting used to it.

"You'll have to forgive Tanya, she's our Alaskan cousin," Edward said lowly.

I looked back at the blond.

"She doesn't seem to like us much," Jake said dryly.

Edward chuckled once without humor.

"You'll recall the guest we had cross your path while I was away?" Edward asked.

Jake had spoken little about that, apparently a vampire had shown up and tried to attack Bella that was the pebble that led Bella to find out about the Pack. The pack had chased and hunted the vampire, successfully tore the vampire to pieces and burned those pieces.

"Yea, we took care of them," Jake said squeezing my hand at the memory.

"He and Tanya, they were together," Edward clarified

I flinched.

"Do not worry, they weren't mated, she will not seek retribution." Edward stated at my reaction.

Jake nodded and we looked amongst the crowd, it was nice. People were chatting and dancing and Bella was currently dancing with Mike Newton. She had already danced with family members and now was dancing with friends.

"Will you dance with Bella?" Edward asked Jake.

I saw Jake flinch a little.

"I won't ask anything but it would mean the world to her." Edward said slowly.

Jake hesitated looking in my eyes. I pushed Jake towards the dance floor.

"Go, it may be the last time you get to while she's human, no regrets, remember?" I asked.

Jake sighed and nodded. He pulled me close and kissed the side of my forehead. He then went to the dance floor, even from where I stood I saw Bella light up and nearly jump up and down when Jake asked her to dance.

"I want to thank you." Edward said after a few moments of watching them dance.

I looked up at the pale non-aging man in front of me.

"For what?" I asked.

"I know Bella hasn't been the most endearing person as of late and I know we've asked a lot of the pack as well. It's not easy being in your shoes or Jacob's for that matter. We've not been entirely accommodating." Edward said.

I snorted. _Understatement of the century_. I knew Edward could read minds and frankly I didn't care that he could hear that.

"Will Jacob be taking over the Pack?" Edward asked after a few moments of silence.

I shrugged.

"I don't know, there were talks of splitting the Pack, since our numbers are so large." I said casually.

"And Jacob would become the Alpha of the second pack, fulfilling his birthright." Edward added.

I shrugged.

"It's nothing he particularly wants but he'll take the position if it comes our way."

Edward glanced down and noticed my bracelet.

"Congratulations are in order, I understand you've had it a while, but the words never seemed to have the right time of coming out." Edward said.

"Thank you," I said politely.

Finally it seemed like forever, but the song finally stopped and Jacob released Bella headed back my way, but before she could complain Edward seemed to magically appear and scoop her up into another dance. Jake stopped just short of me holding out his hand.

"A dance?" He asked.

I glared at him, he knew how uncoordinated I was, especially when dancing.

"Come on, I'll lead the way," He said mischievously.

Smiling I placed my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor as the next slow song came on. He pulled me close into his arms, my arms around his neck and his hands rested on my waist, his fingertips playing lightly with the back of my dress. Because he was so much warmer, and my typical teenage girl hormones I was keenly away of the fingertips dancing on my lower back. I didn't dare look up at him, but I felt him chuckle, so he knew I knew what he was up too. Once the song ended we found our little group scattered among the people chatting and mingling. Jacob sat down on one of the fold up chairs and pulled me gently onto his lap. It was starting to get a little chilly as the night went on and Jacob was the perfect space heater, I cuddled up to him willingly. Checking the time on my phone it was almost half past eleven and we had a couple of texts from Xavier and Liam.

"Checking in on us already?" Jake asked reading the text messages over my shoulder.

"Making sure we're behaving." I joked.

Jake pulled me closer to him.

"I'm having a hard time behaving with the dress you wearing." He murmured placing a kiss on my back.

It was hard to contain the shiver that went through my body. Sure the thought of us, doing more, had crossed my mind, but there was hardly an appropriate time with everything that had gone on. To be honest this was probably the first time the two of us had been alone since our last date when we ran into Liam. Luckily there were no vampire threats so the patrols had lessened so Jake was able to spend more time at the house, but with the Shop picking up speed it was rare we had alone time.

"Want to blow this Popsicle stand?"

I giggled.

"Are we twelve?"

He grinned.

"I certainly don't _feel_ twelve. Shall we go before we embarrass the mind-reading leech further?"

I blushed scarlet and I could only imagine the thoughts that were running through Jake's head, and I could guarantee that they were not PG. I mentally apologized to Edward as Jake stood and led me away, from the main crowds, but not before pausing to say goodbye to Seth and his dad.

"Be safe,"

Glancing up I saw Jasper, I blushed scarlet and looked away. I heard him chuckle as I walked away. Jacob led me away from the wedding and back into the Rabbit, holding my hand the entire time. I'm certain with his expert hearing he could hear my heartbeat going sporadically. Jake didn't go back to the reservation, instead I realized he was following signs that led out to the nearby lake. We stopped at a overlook that was empty, surprising this time of night. He turned off the car and popped open the back of the Rabbit, I was pleasantly surprised to find a large afghan blanket on the bottom of the trunk area and an ice chest. He had two fake little tea light candles on either side of the rabbit flickering. I giggled but smiled.

"It's no fancy dinner, but Emily helped me set this up." He said sheepishly.

I kissed him silencing his unease.

"It's perfect thank you."

He beamed at me and I climbed into the back of the rabbit looking out at the moonlight on the lake, forgoing my heels and tossing them in the back seat, I stretched my toes out and nearly moaned in pleasure.

"I've been meaning to ask how your feet are," Jake said with a frown.

He placed my foot gently on his lap and began massaging the tight muscles.

" _Much_ better now," I said smiling.

He smiled and worked the tight muscles and kinks out of my left foot soon followed by my right. I was so relaxed and just enjoying the moment and I barely registered the fact that his lips had soon replaced where his hands had been on my calves and slowly began working his way up. Massaging as he went. I let myself in to his touch…welcomed it and craved it even. I found spots on my leg that I didn't even know COULD be sensitive. His warm hands were on my thighs. Slowly opening my eyes I see Jake hovering over me slightly. I could see a war within his eyes. He was trying so hard to slow down and be gentle, but his wolf, his primal part of him was fighting there beneath the surface.

"Have to know…keep going or to stop, once I start I don't know if I can stop…"

I gently brought his face to my own and silenced his uncertainty with a kiss. He groaned agreeably and I felt his hands return to their former place on my thighs, and we lost each other to the pleasure of one another…every touch…every kiss…lit a fire that he only seemed to be able to douse.

 _This is where I wanted to be._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Soft light filtered in the windows, gently waking me up. Lifting my head up I took a look at the damage. It was minimal but there was little around that left to the imagination of what we had been up too. The back seat had been folded down for more, _ahem_ leg room so to speak. Wedged between the seats was my shoes that I had unceremoniously kicked off before the main event. But my dress and underwear had joined it. The dress, luckily, had remained intact, but I couldn't say the same for the red lace cheeky underwear I had on beneath the little black dress. Scraps of red lace were scatter among the Rabbit. Jake's long-sleeved dress shirt hung on the back of the driver's seat headrest.

Flashbacks from the night before, sent tingling in my lower belly, for as long as we had gone at it I was surprised on the renewed desire forming for more. Jake's pants had joined my dress beneath the seat. Where his shoes managed to end up I wasn't sure. A warm arm pulled me closer to a decidedly very warm and very _naked_ torso. Warm lips teased the back of my neck as I leaned into the touch.

"Good morning," I mumbled.

"Yes it is," he replied.

I giggled, flipping over, Jake was half awake, but very, very clingy and ready to start again. I nuzzled into his chest. I glanced down at my left hand, I don't remember the details, as I was otherwise disposed but a beautiful ring now lay upon my fourth finger. It was silver, the main setting was a diamond, the two beside it were two sapphires and on the side of the sapphires were three smaller diamonds. It was gorgeous and somehow fit my hand perfectly. I vaguely wondered how Jake could have gotten my ring size as I never typically wore rings. It was an odd sensation, but it felt very right to be engaged to Jake.

"Having second thoughts?"

I looked up and slapped Jake lightly on the chest.

"I was admiring it actually," I stated.

Jake intertwined our fingers together on the left hand and the right, pulling me more or less to lie on top of him.

"It was my mother's before she died."

I blinked in surprise.

"Shouldn't this go to one of your sisters?"

Jake shook his head.

"Rachel is already married, and Paul wants to get Rebecca a ring on his own, so dad passed it along to me." Jake responded quietly.

"It's beautiful,"

Jake smiled and pulled me down for another kiss.

"It matches the one wearing it,"

I smiled into the kiss, but the successfully ended any further talking.

 _I didn't know what the future may hold in store for the two of us. But I knew we'd be able to weather any storm together. We made reunited and made New Waves if not a rocky start, there were Raging Seas of drama and obstacles, but we passed all of them to get to New Horizons. I could wait to step into new horizons as Ms. Jacob Black…._


	5. END Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

It's hard to believe this series is over...not permanently. I definitively can say I will revisit this series, possibly as a sequel or continuation of after. I appreciate so much of the following and the reviews written by you guys. It keeps me going and pushes me to continue to write. As a both a writer and reader there are so many stories out there that I enjoy reading and notice that there have been no updates since 2012, and that makes me sad. I definitely didn't want to keep you guys hanging. I have plans for more stories later. May not be _Twilight,_ but i definitely have a few floating around in my head. The most re-occurring one is a _Lord of the Rings/Hobbit_ with _Legolas_ as the love interest. Definitely be on the look out for more of my work, and please read it and review let me know how I'm doing.

Lots of Love,

Breaiden0413


End file.
